


【445+Toto/Seb】梅赛德斯 Mercedes

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Etymology, M/M, triple play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: Sebastian sold himself out for ice cream.Or, he shouldn't provoke persons from Mercedes-AMG, especially the team principle and No.1 driver.AT The SAME TIME.丰乳肥臀文学。雷的别进。Seb被搞很惨。一个3p
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 5





	【445+Toto/Seb】梅赛德斯 Mercedes

还有三个小时一练，Sebastian闲来无事，在motorhome周围闲逛。  
太无聊了。  
他晃悠到了黑色的建筑门口，Mercedes有时候会发免费的冰淇淋。  
往常红色的赛车服大概非常扎眼，走到哪里都是最夺人目光的风景。可今天实在太热，Sebastian穿着平常的白色薄T恤，套了条黑色短裤，和显眼完全不挨边。

Toto Wolff正站在二楼打电话，远远就看见窗外某位法拉利车手乔装打扮试图混进梅奔坯房。人多眼杂，他倒是不怕被拍到？  
男人快速结束了这通电话，下楼拉过Sebastian走到不远处自己的房车里。那一片停着很多房车，挨得很近，都是车手和领队的。

“明天头版大概是法拉利5号车手在梅赛德斯门口鬼鬼祟祟，疑似跳槽。”Toto把人推进房车，回头看了眼周围有没有记者。

“什么叫“鬼鬼祟祟”，我只是想吃冰淇淋。”Sebastian揉了揉被拽疼的手腕，往里走了两步凭着记忆翻起了冰柜。“Ferrari克扣我也不是一天两天了。要不然我也犯不着跑那么远。”  
“怎么全是香草的？巧克力的呢？”  
Sebastian失望地看了眼房车主人，拿起一个香草冰淇淋撕开了外包装。

“不吃就放下。”主人对于Sebastian这种鸡蛋里挑骨头的行为很是不满。

“没事我走了。”Sebastian舔了一口冰淇淋，乳白色的奶油浸在红润的嘴唇上，看着有些色情。  
走到门口，Toto堵住了他的去路。Sebastian太矮了，站在房车里还没有完全在外面的梅赛德斯领队高。

“我从奥地利带过来的，五十欧一个，给钱。”Toto忽然说起了德语。

Sebastian一脸的不可置信，随后干脆耍起了流氓。“没钱！我就吃！”挑衅地狠狠咬上一大口香草奶油。

“没钱肉偿。”Toto上了房车，反手关上车门。他一米九几的身高对于Sebastian来说无异于一片威压，后者有些害怕，往后退了两步。

“我…我不吃了…”Sebastian有些害怕，一会儿就一练了，他可不想含着一屁股精液开上两个小时。“还你……”说着，法拉利车手把那个被他咬过的冰淇淋递到了梅赛德斯领队面前。

“英国冰淇淋好吃还是奥地利冰淇淋好吃？”Toto没理会Sebastian手里的冰淇淋，继续问道。

“什么意思？”Sebastian没明白。

“意思就是……”高大的男人使劲推了Sebastian一把，后面是床，完全不用担心后者磕到，可怜那个冰淇淋，彻底脱手，落在了地上。“你完了。这块地毯更贵。”  
说着，他把Sebastian翻过来换成跪趴的姿势，欺身上前，拽下捆床帘的两块布，一块绑住了Sebastian的双手，另一块蒙住了Sebastian的眼睛。如此过后，轻而易举趴下了德国人的裤子，褪到脚踝。

剥夺了视觉，Sebastian身体更加敏感。他试图反抗可拗不过Toto的力气太大。自己像一条案板上的鱼任人宰割。这个姿势有些难受。  
“我……啊～”  
后穴忽然被塞入异样的东西。刚开始有点疼，后来稍微适应了些。他不知道那是什么，心里有些不安。  
Toto把人又一次推倒，这下Sebastian双手反绑在身后，整个人侧躺在床上，黑色短裤推到脚踝，内裤还挂在胯骨上。  
“你干嘛……呜啊…”体内的东西忽然动了起来，高速振动的频率让Sebastian下意识绞紧了双腿。“呜…呜呜啊……”  
“慢……嗯…”他整张脸几乎埋进枕头里，后穴试图往外排出那枚异物却吸得更加深入。

电话铃声响起，男人上前把Sebastian身上的白色T恤卷起，掀到最上面，让床上的人咬着。这下德国人只能发出几个带着哭腔的鼻音。

“你快点儿。他坚持不住了。”Toto看了眼表，又看了眼Sebastian，把手中的遥控器调慢了一档。

躺在床上的人此时一抖一抖的，刚才挣扎的动作让快速振动的玩具刚好顶在他的敏感点上，纵使Toto已经调慢了一档，每一下的撞击都让Sebastian全身又酥又麻。他的腰早就软了，身上一点力气没有，过度的快感折磨得他精神焕散，口水浸湿了嘴里的T恤。

敲门声响起，他本能地瑟缩了下。任何人此时进来都会看见自己衣衫不整的这副样子。如果Toto想要毁了他，只需要一个记者，一个相机。他这辈子就完了。  
深红色的绒布隔绝了视线，他只能听到男人去开门了。

“有个采访。晚了。”  
熟悉的声音。  
是Lewis。  
“他怎么样了？”

Toto没有回答，至少Sebastian没听到。只是下一秒玩具振动的频率变得比之前还要快，大概是Lewis调了速度。德国人大脑一片空白，没过几秒就迅速达到了高潮，粘稠的体液打湿了内裤，不应期里玩具还在跳动。潜意识他觉得自己要死了。  
有些难受，呜咽着扭了扭身子。

好在有人此时善良地关闭了电源，折磨Sebastian快十五分钟的源头终于停了下来。黑暗里他听到拉开拉链的声音，不止一个。忽然之间他明白了二人要做什么。  
德国人无情地被扒下了内裤，腰肢被捞起，整个人再一次跪趴在了床上。他完全没有力气，全靠另外两个人支撑着。

“好湿。”Toto食指沾了点大腿上流淌下来的体液，抹在了穴口。  
“唔……”纵使有了第一轮的前戏，两根手指的入侵还是让Sebastian难受地皱起了眉。  
Lewis拽下德国人之前咬在嘴里的衬衫，轻轻在男人的嘴角落下一吻。  
“听话。”

Sebastian看不见他，只能感觉到下巴被人抬起，有人把什么东西塞进了他嘴里。  
他很熟悉。  
毕竟不是第一次了。  
口腔被迫撑开，无论多少次他都无法马上适应这个尺寸。

“你能想象他为围场里多少人口过吗？”Sebastian刚经历过一次高潮，后穴又又湿又软，没扩张几下，Toto便撤出了手指。

“他去见你之前还特地换了套衣服。”Lewis哼笑了声，在Sebastian嘴里慢慢抽送起来。

德国人似乎想要解释什么，可全身上下唯一能发出声音的地方被堵住了，他只好趁Toto抽出手指的空当往后挪了挪，没成想却变相主动地送上了自己——梅赛德斯领队也插了进来。  
一声破碎的鼻音昭示着主人现在的处境。梅赛德斯的领队和当家车手正一前一后地操着法拉利五号车手。  
不得不承认Sebastian的身体有时候看起来不像个男人。他的胸和屁股都堆积着多余的脂肪，腰却很细，以至于后入的姿势看去，背沟和腰窝性感地凹下去，臀部比腰线宽出不少。  
“天生就是用来操的。”Toto说着，使劲拍了下Sebastian的臀部。后者吸得更紧了些，奥地利人满足地发出一声叹息。房间里只剩下肉体撞击的啪啪声，Sebastian脸颊通红。

“婊子。”Lewis甚至没怎么卖力，德国人却主动用舌尖描摹起了轮廓，又吮吸了一口。虽然被蒙着眼睛，做过无数次的动作又怎么会错？  
“换吗？”

Sebastian的后穴一空，不舍地挽留着能填满他的东西。失去了前后两个支撑点，他整个人软倒在了床上。没过一会儿两只手落在了他腰侧，一左一右把他连腰捞起，空虚的地方再一次被填满，他满足地发出一声娇喘。  
“婊子。”Lewis又说了一次，快速抽动起来。前面Toto轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的脸，示意男人长嘴，后者抿了抿红润的嘴唇，又一次舔了上去。  
两位梅赛德斯员工甚至把赛场上的默契带到了这里，一前一后一个频率操着Sebastian。

随着动作越来越快，法拉利车手的身体越来越软，腰塌了下去，精疲力尽，而这两个人还不知道要折腾多久。最要命的是，速度的加快带动着Sebastian胸前的软肉一颤一颤。Lewis这个角度看得比较清楚，他每顶一下Sebastian，男人的胸部就抖动几下。  
他们第一次上床Lewis就注意到了。Sebastian侧躺着睡觉时，胸部甚至会像女人一样两团软肉挤在一起，中间有深深的沟壑。想着，梅赛德斯车手一手摸了上去，带着点凌虐的意味狠狠揉搓了几下。不出所料身下被Sebastian吸得紧紧的。  
他恶趣味地抬眼看向Toto，示意领队也试试。  
奥地利人的手劲比Lewis大很多，一把揉捏下去疼得Sebastian泪水打湿眼眶，殷湿了深红的天鹅绒，呜咽声被堵在嗓子里。

“他不开F1了可以当奶妈。”Lewis笑着做起了最后冲刺。  
Toto也哼笑出声，加快了速度。

最后二人一前一后射在了里面。  
滚烫的液体喷薄而出，填满了Sebastian。

Lewis从Sebastian身体里退出来的时候啵的一声。像软木塞离开了香槟瓶，乳白色的液体没了阻碍一点一点顺着大腿根流了下来，滴到床单上。Toto从桌边拿起纸抽，递给Lewis几张，二人简单收拾几下，马上恢复了原来的样子。  
“一练还有四十分钟。”领队看了眼表。  
“等下。”英国人拉住转身要走的Toto，示意他看床上。

Sebastian整个人瘫倒在白色的被单上，脚踝是黑色的内裤，小腿绞在一起，双手被反绑在身后，左边臀部有一个清晰的巴掌印。再往上，白色的薄T恤被掀到最顶上，露出胸前被凌虐过的地方，还红肿着。嘴角破了个口子，白色的东西残留在红润的嘴唇上，整个人几乎失去了意识。看着惨兮兮的。  
“忘了之前说什么了？”Lewis适时提醒。

Toto顿了一秒，也只是一秒，而后和Lewis一起上前，解开了蒙眼的绒布和手上的束缚。绒布之下，Sebastian美丽的灰蓝色眼睛阖着，泪珠还挂在睫毛上。Toto拽着人的脚踝往外拖了拖，分开了Sebastian的双腿，容纳过度的后穴还没能完全合上，白浊缓缓往外淌着。就着这个双腿大张的姿势，Lewis对着床上的人摁下了快门键。

“发我一张。”Toto不舍地又用力揉了把Sebastian的胸。  
“呜…疼……”激得半睡半醒的人又软软糯糯地叫了声。

“不送他回去吗？”Lewis收起手机，转而看向Toto。

“总会有人发现他的。”

——————END———————

**Author's Note:**

> 一个Seb到处勾引被发现，最终被制裁的故事。
> 
> 我要骂Toto了。怎么上完就跑了？人家被你们搞得那么惨，你们就这么走人了？？？  
> 那啥…Lewis照片发我一张呗～


End file.
